


【德哈】L'emprisonnée/被囚禁者

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 用爱意编织一张网将他囚禁
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【德哈】L'emprisonnée/被囚禁者

“波特！”

德拉科冲出人群向他抛来魔杖的时候，哈利没有做过多的迟疑，他接过旋转着飞向他的魔杖，在伏地魔震怒的表情下施放了那道被使用过无数次的咒语。

强光过后，黑魔王在他眼前变成千百片灰烬，最后消散在弥漫着灰色雾霾的空中。

四周安静得很，所有人都望向哈利，德拉科当然也在其中。他的眼神不似其他人那样充满着震惊与不可置信，在那片灰蓝色的湖泊中哈利看不到一丝波澜。

某个瞬间，哈利读懂了那里面的情绪——德拉科在等待。

下一秒，哈利腹部传来了拖拽感，眼前的世界开始扭曲，他慌张地寻找着自己的好友，然后就看到罗恩和赫敏脸上的震惊与恐惧，哈利在最后的时间里再次看向了德拉科，对方嘴角处隐藏的弧度没有被周围任何人发现。

他就这么在众人面前慢慢变成透然后彻底消失了，留下的只是那副跌落在地镜片残破的黑色镜框。

-

人们根本来不及庆祝黑魔王的溃败，对救世主展开的搜寻工作已经进行了一个月，他们找遍霍格沃茨的每个角落，禁林的生物为此受了好一番的折腾，但仍旧毫无进展。

所以他们不得不将范围扩大到了整个英国的魔法地界，哈利曾经去过的地方都被搜寻了多次，但那个黑发男孩仿佛真的就如同水雾蒸发了一般。

德拉科也加入了寻找救世主的队伍之中，现在不会有人再对他指手画脚了，就连往日最为排斥他的罗恩·韦斯莱也没有拒绝让他加入自己所在的小队，毕竟是他在关键时刻抛出的那根魔杖，帮助哈利打败了黑魔王。

每当有人站出来赞扬他的勇敢时，德拉科都只是垂着眼不说话，好像那一切都与他无关。

他确实很少开口说话了。

他沉默地跟在格兰杰和韦斯莱的身后，重新走过他们七年级逃亡的道路。格兰杰认为，大概是哈利身上附着的什么保护魔法在那个时刻把他带离了战场，他会被带到任何地方，被认为是安全的地方。

他们七年级为了躲避食死徒，每个落脚点都是经过详细侦查和考虑过的，如果在哈利心里除了霍格沃茨以及格里莫广场12号以外，还有那么一个能称得上是安全区的地方的话，那么逃亡路上的落脚点无疑会是一种可能。

德拉科跟着那对身心俱疲的情侣，来到了他们曾经露宿过的悬崖、沼泽以及树林，那里依旧残存着曾经留宿过的痕迹，他看着那些燃烧后的灰烬，以及帐篷驻扎过的痕迹，试着想象哈利是如何窝在简易小床上度过一个个难熬的夜晚的。

他低下头，看着鞋尖上沾到的淤泥笑了笑。

他们之后又去了戈德里克山谷，在哈利父母的坟墓前，格兰杰终于放下了伪装的坚强，靠在韦斯莱怀里哭得几乎要晕过去。

大家都心知肚明，如果哈利依然安全无恙的话，那么他早就回到他们的身边了。

德拉科依旧沉默着，他挥动魔杖变出了一束百合，将它们摆放在墓碑前的空地上，或许是他不太熟练有关花朵的咒语，本来应该是褐色的花蕊，在他手中变成了祖母绿，那是哈利眼睛的颜色。

他们最后回到了霍格莫德村，霍格沃茨还没有开始重建，这里冷清得仿佛无人之地。他们坐在猪头酒吧最角落的座位上向阿布福斯要了四杯黄油啤酒，多出来的那杯被放在了德拉科身旁空位前的桌子上。

在戈德里克山谷的那场痛哭后，格兰杰就没有再让自己表现出软弱过，她平静地喝着杯中的啤酒，告诉德拉科他们小队的任务已经完成了，他应该回到马尔福庄园去，战争结束后他们都没有回过家，他们都该回去见见自己的父母。

她说这话时依旧面无表情，只是在扫过放在那里没有被碰过的酒杯时，眼神动摇了一下。

德拉科垂着眼，看着酒杯中绵密的泡沫，几秒钟之后他握住啤酒杯的把手，用它碰了碰那杯留给哈利的黄油啤酒，清脆的撞击声让格兰杰和韦斯莱抬起头望向他。

“敬哈利。”

“……敬哈利。”

-

他回到了马尔福庄园，这里依旧透露着一股阴霾的寒意，父亲还在休养中，母亲在城堡的门前迎接了他，在他一侧脸颊上印下了一吻。

他假装没有发现母亲眼底的担忧，轻声道过平安之后，便回到了楼上自己的房间。

他把自己好好地修整了一番，发尖的水珠滴落在刚刚换好的白色衬衫上，他反常地并没有在意。

他站在浴室中，抬手抚去眼前镜子上的水汽，那上面反射出的金发少年比之前消瘦了些，下陷的眼窝让那双灰蓝色成熟了不少，他仿佛在这短短的一个月内就迅速地成长了起来。

他重重地呼了一口气，透明玻璃下的那层水银倒映出的苍白脸颊上，笑意逐渐泛开。

-

他逐级走下台阶，软皮鞋跟在大理石上撞击出声声轻响，像是剧目开场序曲的前奏，在马尔福庄园昏暗的地牢中，将静谧划开了一道口子。

顺着走廊向深处走去，头顶一盏盏昏黄的灯光给他的脸上镀上了一层金色，然后又让它归于黑暗。

他走到尽头，在那一面毫无装饰的空白墙壁之前停下，抬起手，指尖轻触那里，无名指上的家族徽戒在黑暗之中发出荧荧绿光。下一秒，空白的墙壁上像是有水纹漾开，那里凭空出现了一道门，他抽出魔杖，盯着面前的木门露出一个微笑，仿佛能够透过这扇门看到房间内的场景一般。

他的杖尖轻点银制的把手。

“啪”的一声，门开了。

-

房间内的装潢如同格里莫广场12号的翻版，除了布莱克夫人的画像以及二楼某个房间里绣着家谱图的挂毯，格里莫12号有的任何一件东西，这里都摆放着同样的复制品。

他刻意把这里布置成这样，他曾犹豫过是否应该建成格兰芬多休息室的模样，但是这个方案被自己否决掉了，那样会让哈利总是想着逃回霍格沃茨去，格里莫广场12号就很好，这里有小天狼星的气息，悲伤的回忆会耗掉救世主一些精力。

德拉科相当满意自己不久前的决定，他微笑着在身后扣好门。

坐在沙发上的黑发少年循声抬起头来，暖黄色的灯光映在他的脸上，让那双平时总是投来锐利目光的祖母绿眼睛也变得柔和了些。

哈利站起身，他没有穿鞋和袜子，赤着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，锁在右侧脚腕处的银链被牵动得哗啦作响，他面无表情地看向德拉科，没有表现出一丝的惊异，仿佛早就知道对方会出现在这里一般。

德拉科抬脚向餐厅走去，餐桌上摆着一盘吃得所剩无几的南瓜馅饼和一旁没被碰过的已经冷掉的牛排，他了然地点了点头后又退回客厅。

“明天开始家养小精灵不会再送牛排过来了。”

哈利依旧站在那里没有说话，德拉科不甚在意对方的冷漠，他毫无防备地走到哈利身边，倾身在沙发上坐了下来，翘着腿抬起头看向哈利，如同日常寒暄一般地开口问道：“这一个月过得怎么样？”

哈利盯着大门的方向，声音平静地答非所问：“他们总会搜查到马尔福庄园的。”

德拉科勾起一边嘴角，眼底闪过一丝轻蔑：“马尔福家掌握着众多那帮半吊子混血巫师不懂的古老魔法，总有一两条能骗过他们。”

哈利收回目光，低下头看着被扔在脚边那根魔杖，它在将哈利带到这里后就折损了，里面的龙心弦也断成两截。

“将魔杖变成门钥匙也是那些古老咒语中的一种？”

德拉科笑着点了点头。

“你到底想要做什么？”这一次哈利终于肯将目光转到他身上了。

德拉科站起来向他逼近，在哈利退无可退地靠在墙壁上时，他微微俯身，嘴唇几乎要贴上哈利的耳朵，呼出的热气把那里的皮肤醺染成粉红色。

“不要装作一副你不知道的样子，哈利。”

-

德拉科穿着一身深色正装走出了城堡大门，他即将去参加救世主的葬礼。

在搜寻了几个月依旧无果后，人们终于不得不相信他们的救世主在耗尽魔力击溃黑魔王之后也付出了生命的代价。只有他的两位好友不肯接受这一现实，但这件事总得有个结果。

魔法世界总要抛却过去向前走，人们不能总活在悲伤里，大家都已经筋疲力竭了，比起把精力都放在寻找凶多吉少的救世主这件事上，给他一个体面的葬礼更能为那场战争画下一个完美的句点。

毕竟，每个人都需要一个新的开始，一个新的希望。

魔法部不得不出面宣布哈利·波特死亡的消息，尽管那掀起了轩然大波，但几天之后大家很快就接受了这个现实，葬礼将在霍格沃茨举行。格兰杰和韦斯莱拒绝出席，他们声称会一直寻找下去。

哈利的墓地就被选在了邓布利多坟墓的旁边，人们寄希望于这位昔日魔法界最伟大的巫师在另一个世界也能同生前一般照拂他最喜爱的学生。

德拉科站在人群的最末端，周围是此起彼伏的抽泣和窃窃私语，他们议论着救世主的生平，赞美他为魔法世界所做的牺牲，他们把早已被捧上神坛的男孩又捧的更高了一点，仿佛这样才对得起他悲惨的结局。

德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，但没有将心底的不屑和轻蔑流露出来，他只是稍稍退后了几步，离人群又远了些。

代表魔法部主持这场葬礼的是一位身材矮小的女士，她没有使用魔法让自己的声音更响亮些，站在人群之后的德拉科听不太清她说了些什么，但可想而知都是些陈词滥调。

演讲结束，然后是轰鸣的掌声，人们排成长队，陆续将手中的白色雏菊扔在棺木之上，德拉科走在队伍的末尾，他瞥见躲在远处一棵树后的格兰杰和韦斯莱，然后对他们点头致意。

队伍缓慢地前进着，终于轮到他了。德拉科站在墓旁，低头看着那具深褐色的棺椁，他知道里面空空如也，只有一副破损的眼镜。

“再见，波特。”

他伸出手臂，将那朵小小的白色雏菊扔了下去。

-

“我今天参加了你的葬礼。”德拉科走进地牢的那个房间，脱掉大衣将它挂在一旁的衣勾上时笑着说道，神色轻松得仿佛是结束一天工作归家的丈夫向自己的妻子分享今天的趣事一般。

哈利将视线从手中的预言家日报上转过来。

“所以我给你带了一份礼物，”德拉科走过来坐进他身旁的沙发中，从口袋里掏出一个长方形的天鹅绒盒子递到哈利面前，“你会喜欢的。”

哈利收好报纸，他看着德拉科递过来的东西，没有拒接也没有接受，沉默片刻后他抬眼看向德拉科的脸，那里的笑容真诚而殷切。

几秒钟过去了，他抬手接过了那个墨绿色的盒子。

哈利打开它，一只金色边框的眼镜躺在里面，除了颜色，同他之前的那只一模一样。

“本来想送你银色，但最后还是换成了金色，衬你的眼睛。”

哈利转头看向他，终于问出了那个问题：“你打算把我关在这多久？”

德拉科收起笑容，露出一副疑惑的表情，好像哈利问了一个愚蠢的问题：“你为什么想要出去，这儿不好吗？”

“你不可能关我一辈子，或许，你现在放了我更好，我不会向别人告发你，我甚至会考虑同你发展一段正当的亲密关系来。”

德拉科站起身走到一旁的置物柜前，伸手摆弄着上面刚刚才被家养小精灵放在那的鸢尾。

“我不会放你出去的哈利，即使你说的都是真话，我依旧不会那么做，”他转过头看向哈利，眼中的灰蓝色变得更深了一点，“外面有太多东西会占据你的视线，作为救世主，你将不得不向整个魔法世界奉献你自己，而在这里，只有我，就只有我，哈利。你只能同我说话，只能看向我，你不会再有别的选择。”

“这个房间能困住我一年或者两年，但总有一天我还是会逃出去的。”哈利露出了一个不易察觉的微笑，“如果我是你的话，就会想出一个更聪明的办法让我远离他们，而不是寄希望于古老的魔法。”

“……”

他们在沉默中一同用了晚餐，刀叉接触到餐盘是他们之间发出的唯一的声音。

那之后，哈利目送着德拉科离开了。

他走回客厅，看着放在茶几上那个敞开的墨绿色天鹅绒盒子，片刻后哈利俯身拿起了放在里面的金色边框眼镜。

他冷笑了一声，随后将它戴在了脸上。

-

德拉科没有像往常那样，在结束了圣芒戈的工作后就来到地牢的那个房间里，他太久没陪过父母吃晚餐了，在纳西莎无声的请求下不情愿地踏进了马尔福庄园的餐厅。

“战争已经结束一年了。”长桌对面的卢修斯切割着盘中的晚餐，生硬地开口说道。

“是的，父亲。”

“你也到了该考虑婚事的年纪了，不要总躲在地牢里研究那些魔药。”

德拉科这次没有作声，继续吃着盘中的食物。

家养小精灵端来了盛着浓汤的盘子，卢修斯拿起腿上的餐布擦了擦嘴角，继续说到：“这事关马尔福家的荣誉德拉科，格林格拉斯家的二小姐就很好，或许你们改天可以见一面。”

德拉科放下手中的刀叉，望向对面的卢修斯，没有说话。

那天的晚些时候，马尔福庄园的地牢中。

“你如果同格林格拉斯家二小姐结婚的话，就会放过我吗？”哈利含着一根甘草魔棒口齿不清地问德拉科。

德拉科并不奇怪他会知道这件事，哈利一向善于同家养小精灵打交道，他总能在它们那得到想要的情报。

他喝了一口杯子中的红茶，觉得今天的甜度不太够。

“不会的，哈利。我不会放过你，也不会同格林格拉斯结婚。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，满不在乎地说：“我不认为你违背得了马尔福先生的意愿，他有的是办法让你同意这门婚事的，即使用点你们纯血家族的古老魔法也不是不可能。”

德拉科放下杯子，欺身过来，哈利已经近一年没有离开这里了，远离阳光让他的皮肤变得更加白皙，在昏黄灯光的加持下，他的脸颊看上去甚至像是透明了一般。

德拉科没办法忽略口中的苦涩，于是他抽出哈利含在口中的甘草魔棒，吻上了那双嘴唇，从中尝到了他正需要的糖分。

-  
德拉科盯着手中的魔药集走进书房时闻到一股陌生的花香，他抬起头，格林格拉斯家的二小姐正站在床边回头望向他。

他向对方礼貌地点头，然后转身，房门的把手已经无法转动，他们被锁在这不算狭小的空间中。

“没用的。”当德拉科抽出魔杖对着那道门念魔咒的时候，阿斯托利亚开口告诉他。

他回过头，手中紧握着魔杖没有放下，眯起双眼审视着面色平静的少女。

对方只是抱歉地笑了笑：“我试过的，门只能从外面打开，窗也是这样。”

阿斯托利亚转过身看向窗外，继续说道：“他们大概用了什么古老的魔法。”

德拉科并没有收起魔杖，他犹豫了片刻，最后走到窗边，从这里望过去可以看到他们的父母正在草坪的阳伞下喝下午茶。

德拉科冷漠地退回书桌边，他将那本魔药集随手扔在上面，然后从书架上又抽出了一本，坐进椅子里在面前摊开羊皮纸后再没向窗边望去一眼。

他们在沉默中度过了整整一个下午。

天色渐暗，书房的门被从外面打开，德拉科面色如常地站起身，眼睛瞥向别处冲窗边颔首，然后冷漠地从站在门口的两位母亲身边走过。

在走廊尽头向右转，确定自己已经离开了他人的视线后，德拉科停顿了一秒，他缓缓呼出一口气，再次抬脚时步伐加快了许多。

他无处可逃，只能跟随自己的内心冲向地牢，打开那扇门，哈利坐在沙发中直直地望向他，他松了口气，觉得自己一瞬间得到了救赎，下一秒，他走过去抱住了他。

哈利在他的怀中没有动作，他望向对面墙壁上的一块污渍，德拉科身上沾染到的花香让他皱眉。

-  
德拉科是在哈利常看的那本书中发现的那一小片报纸的，当哈利走进厨房说他要去泡壶红茶的时候，随意地将那书放在德拉科面前的茶几上。

德拉科随手拿起它，那张被裁切得整齐的报纸飘落下来，他弯腰拾起，那是从麻瓜报纸上剪下的一角。

德拉科皱了皱眉，他当然知道哈利会让家养小精灵为他弄来一些麻瓜新闻解闷，他也并不觉得这有什么，但现在让他紧咬牙关的是那上面的内容。

一艘新造的超级游轮即将初次启航，从伦敦出发前往北美，航线图被哈利用羽毛笔重重地勾画着。

德拉科低垂着眼盯着那张纸看了一会儿，将它重新夹在书页间之前，他又冲那艘游轮的名字看了几眼。

当哈利从厨房走出来的时候，那本书已经被放回原来的位置，德拉科站在茶几前若有所思地望向他。

“怎么了？”哈利抬手喝了一口杯中的红茶。

德拉科向他踏出了一步：“你现在还想离开这里吗？”

哈利愣了一下，他不自然地朝茶几上的那本书瞥去一眼，这没有逃过德拉科的眼睛。

他们面对面沉默了片刻，最后哈利抬起头直视着德拉科的眼睛。

他说：“我会离开这里，我会离开这里的。”

-

德拉科发现哈利逃走是在一个凌晨，负责照顾哈利的家养小精灵怯生生地叫醒了他，告诉德拉科它找不见哈利。

德拉科冲进地牢，走廊尽头的那个房间里还残存着哈利的魔力，对方应该还没走远。

所幸正如他所料，德拉科在庄园的庭院里找到了哈利，他被园中装饰的理石雕像扣住了手腕无法挣脱。

“你该注意那些雕像的，”将哈利带回地牢后，德拉科边治疗他手腕上的擦伤边说：“他们可不只是简简单单的装饰品，每个纯血家族都懂的道理。”

哈利坐在那里，表情毫无波澜，只是在德拉科忙碌一番之后开口说道：“我能逃得了一次，就能逃得了第二次，德拉科，我早前就跟你说过，动动脑子想出更好的办法。”

德拉科抬起头望向了那片祖母绿，那里漾起的涟漪一下下击打在他的心口。

-

哈利再次醒来的时候发现自己整个人都在摇动，确切地说，是整个房间都在摇动。

从窗外透进来的阳光告诉他这并不是马尔福庄园的地牢，他强忍着眼睛的刺痛，走到窗边，然后他看到的是满眼的蓝色。

他打开窗，咸咸的海风带着湿气吹了进来，远处甲板上几个孩子正在逗弄停在栏杆上的海鸥，他深吸了一口气，让那些湿漉漉的空气充满肺部，他很久没有感受过阳光以及微风了。

房间的门被推开了，哈利回过头去，是德拉科。

他推着麻瓜才会用的那种小手推车，将食物送了进来。他看着站在窗边的哈利，露出了一个得逞的微笑。

“我们在哪儿？”

“船上。”

“……”

德拉科确认已经将门锁好后，才抽出魔杖挥动着让那些装满食物的盘子平稳地飞到房间一侧的餐桌上。待一切准备好，他才走到哈利的身边，牵过对方已经比他还要苍白的手指来到了餐桌旁，他将椅子拉开示意哈利坐在那里。

哈利注视了他几秒后没再说话，顺从地坐进了德拉科身前的椅子中。

德拉科站在他身后，双手置于哈利的肩膀之上，手指紧扣。

他的声音从哈利的头顶处传来。

“我们在前往北美的船上。”

“……”

“没人知道我们登上了麻瓜的邮轮，也没人会想到我们将横跨整个大西洋，我们会在那里定居，美国还是加拿大，随你喜欢。”

哈利垂下眼，看着面前的食物，觉得自己饿极了，他抬手拿起盘边的刀叉，切下一小块土豆，送入口中。

站在他身后的德拉科当然也看不见他勾在嘴角的笑意。

*

哈利知道德拉科的计划，所以在对方朝他扔来魔杖之时，并没有一刻迟疑。

这正是他想要的。

他将那根把他带到马尔福庄园的魔杖折得更烂一点，甚至用了蛮力将龙心弦扯断，然后他在那个房子里等了一个月才再次见到德拉科。

他知道德拉科为什么要把他藏在这里，他对此表示理解。

因为，他对德拉科也抱有同样的感情。

德拉科不满他眼里装着整个魔法界，他又何尝不讨厌对方一心顾及着马尔福家的名声呢？

德拉科是个胆小鬼，他只敢把他藏起来。

哈利对此表示不满，他愿意为了德拉科不去做魔法世界的金字招牌，那么同样的，德拉科也得为了他舍弃掉马尔福家的一切，这才公平。

胆小鬼总是需要别人推他一把，不是吗？

所以，他不得不耍一点小把戏。他要让德拉科明白，作为马尔福家的继承人，总有一天他不得不听从马尔福先生的安排同哪家的小姐结婚，让他明白自己总有一天会逃出那个房间，然后他也真正地逃了出去，在庭院中找到那些会动的雕像并不困难，之后要做的就是等待德拉科找到他。

他用了整整一年的时间让德拉科意识到，这世界上只有一种办法才能困住救世主。

最后，在他自己选择的这艘全力开向北美的邮轮之上，他获得了对峙的胜利。

所以在这场角逐里，到底谁才是被囚禁者呢？

或许，他们互为对方的被囚禁者。

他用的是一个房间，而他，用的是自己无边的爱意。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在《禁密之印》某章作话中提到的囚禁脑洞，这大概应该也许可能算是小甜饼吧，奇奇怪怪味的甜。


End file.
